The Massacre
by VaughnsGurl1
Summary: Sydney's Mom is back. Can she trust her? Can they work together? TAKES PLACE IN NEWEST SEASON R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This takes place in season 3, after the first episode.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALIAS  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney Bristow was typing out a few files, when she heard a voice over the intercomm:  
  
"Sydney Bristow, report to the briefing room." Sydney sighed and stood up.  
  
I hope I'm not in trouble. Sydney gripped the doorknob tightly and pushed hard.  
  
Those doors were heavy.  
  
Sydny stepped in, and gasped. There was Kendall, Jack, Vaughn, and Irina sitting in a row.  
  
Oh my gosh. Mom. "M-Mom?" Sydney stuttered. She couldn't move, hence Vaughn coming  
  
to her and helping her to her seat.  
  
"No, I'd rather stand," Sydney stated. Her emotions were overwhelming.  
  
She wanted to hug her Mom tightly, and then again, she wanted to punch her.  
  
"Irina showed up at my apartment last night, she's got something to tell you," Kendall said, gazing into Irina's cold eyes.  
  
Sydney stared at her Mom. Syd's expression was as stone, no emotions this time.  
  
That's what almost got her killed.  
  
"I was in Cleveland 3 weeks ago, working, when I-" Irina was cut off by Sydney.  
  
"What kind of work?" Sydney asked aggressively.  
  
"Please, Ms. Bristow..." Kendall tried.  
  
Sydney sighed and gestured for her Mom to go on.  
  
"Anyways, I saw an old friend there...Sloane. He tells me that  
  
there's a post up for a $2,000 reward for the highest ranking CIA opperative brought in alive.  
  
Do you know who that opperative is?" Irina gazed at Sydney.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. "Oh my-" Irina interrupted Sydney.  
  
"It's you, of course. It's active for 72 hours, therefore, you must be disguised  
  
everywhere you go, and you'll have to have a bodyguard,"  
  
Sydney sat down. "Oh my gosh. They want me? Why?"  
  
Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Ms. Bristow, you're the highest ranking opperative in the past 3 years. Of course they want you,"  
  
"I don't need a bodyguard, I can take care of myself," Sydney said, sitting tall.  
  
"Sydney, you must understand...tons, maybe hundreds of people will be stalking you in the next 72 hours...you can't risk it, we can't risk YOU,"  
  
Jack said. Sydney nodded. "Alright, so who's my bodyguard?" Sydney asked. Please, please, ANYONE but Mom!  
  
Kendall's eyes turned to Irina.  
  
"We've already decided that, Irina will take you to your new coordinates. You'll be safe there,"  
  
Kendall said. Sydney's eyes widened. "But, NO,no, I can't. Anyone...Vaughn! He can do it!"  
  
Sydney tried. Kendall shook his head. "No, Sydney, no. Vaughn can't do that. We need someone who knows  
  
their tactics, and their attack procedures. Someone who's been with them,"  
  
Sydney sighed and sat back. "Whatever." *** 


	2. Chapter 2: DAY 2

CHAPTER 2: DAY 1  
  
Sydney had been moved to a CIA safehouse in Moscow. It was underground,  
  
and it was invisible to the human eye unless you knew it was there.  
  
It was actually very nicely decorated. Beds, CDs, TV, radio, couch,  
  
kitchen (which had TONS of food), and supply closets. Sydney was  
  
lying down on her bed.  
  
"Sydney, I need to talk to you," Irina said, as she approached Sydney's bed.  
  
"About what?" Sydney asked, rollling over to face her mother.  
  
Irina sat down.  
  
"Sydney, I know that we aren't on the best of terms right now, and I know this isn't the best mother/daughter relationship,  
  
but, I just want you to know that I really do love you, you are my daughter, and I'll never forget that,"  
  
Irina said quietly.  
  
Sydney sat up.  
  
"Mom, why did you leave Dad?" Sydney asked.  
  
Irina sighed. "Honey, it's just how it goes...I really did love your father, but I had a job to do. I had people counting on me,"  
  
Sydney sighed. "Mom, I just-" Sydney was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps above them.  
  
Sydney gazed upward, and Irina loaded a gun.  
  
Suddenly, the noises stopped. Sydney sighed. "Gosh, I'm glad that's over-"  
  
Suddenly, a something crashed throught the ground above them and half their roof was gone. Sydney jumped up.  
  
Irina ran to whatever it was. It was a man, apparently here for Sydney. "Go, Syd, go!" Irina cried as she began shooting.  
  
Sydney ran past the scene and into the hideaway. Yes, another hideaway.  
  
A moving wall was the hideaway. Old-fashioned, but it sure did work well.  
  
Sydney closed the 'door', and sat herself as far back as she could.  
  
She cringed as she heard her mother shooting, and being shot at.  
  
This went on for 5 minutes, then, it all stopped.  
  
"It's too easy..." Sydney said, as she crept forward.  
  
The door slid open, and a man with a black suit came inside.  
  
Sydney kicked him in the nose, breaking it.  
  
She ran out of the hideaway, to find her Mom still fighting them off.  
  
She'd dropped her gun.  
  
"Mom!" Sydney cried, as she threw her Mom a gun.  
  
Irina caught the gun and shot at the many people, and Sydney had her Mom's back.  
  
It felt good working together with her Mom.  
  
After it was all over, and everyone of them was either dead or running, they packed  
  
their things and headed for the airport. They were gong to Thailand. *** 


End file.
